Forum:Crowd Favourites
Now Robot Wars is filled with great robots, the good, the bad and the bizarre. But there are many robots that us fans, the producers or presenters will consider "allstars" Despite having three allstar competitions many would argue there are a lot more than the ones in the allstar competitions. These are, as the Battlebots Wiki would call, "Crowd Favourites" Below I wouldn't mind seeing what everyone would consider a "crowd favourite/allstar" and the certain rules applied to them. There are a few rules for all *No one time losers *Live events don't count, only TV show appearances are "canon" *Doesn't matter if they've had more losses or wins *Any weight category *Can include outside UK robots *No Battlebots (i.e. Mauler or frenZy) Diotoir's Crowd Favourites *Razer - Champion, "official allstar"(i.e. appeared in an allstar comp),DVD made, toys made, side comp winner, in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame *Chaos 2 - Two time champion, "official allstar", DVD made, toys made, in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame *Hypno-Disc - "official allstar", DVD made, toys made, in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame, multiple Grand Finalists,BRW *Firestorm - Popular among fans, multiple Grand Finalists, toys made, "official allstar", Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame *Wild Thing - Never failed to reach Semis, toy made, "official allstar" *Diotoir - Popular among fans, appeared since day one, recognizable, "official allstar", side comp winner, Jokebot *Pussycat - side comp winner, Popular among fans, appeared since day one, recognizable, "official allstar", toys made *Bigger Brother - Popular among fans, recognizable, "official allstar", Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame *Roadblock - Champion, recognizable, appeared since day one, "golden oldies", Never failed to reach Semis *Killertron - recognizable, appeared since day one, "golden oldies", Popular among fans *Mortis - Controversial, recognizable, appeared since day one, "golden oldies", Popular among fans, Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame *Thermidor 2 - recognizable, Popular among fans *Behemoth - recognizable, Popular among fans, "official allstar",BFW *Apollo - Champion, Popular among fans, recognizable *Carbide - Popular among fans, BFW (Big effing weapon), recognizable *Nuts - Jokebot, Popular among fans, recognizable *Thor - Popular among fans, recognizable, BFW *Eruption - Popular among fans, Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame *Robochicken - Jokebot, recognizable, Popular among fans, side comp winner *Terrorhurtz - Popular among fans, recognizable, BFW, "official allstar" DasQBert's Additions Here's a few I'd add in: *13 Black- Unique design, Series 6 semi finalist and "official allstar" *The Revolutionist- Famous spinner, video game appearances, world championship appearance *Panzer (USA)- Two time champion, video game appearances, position in the combat HoF *S3- Unique design, twice semi finalist, "official allstar" *Dantomkia- Twice semi finalist, created arguably the biggest upset in Robot Wars history, "official allstar" *Panic Attack- Grand champion, multi semi finalist, toys and video game appearances, "official allstar" *Dominator 2- Highly successful axe bot, toys and video game appearances, never failed to reach the semi finals, "official allstar" *Kronic the Wedgehog- Recognizable, heat finalist *The Steel Avenger- Multi heat finalist, many appearances across Extreme 1 *Sir Chromalot- Recognizable, highly entertaining characters *Kan Opener- Two time annihilator champion, recognizable That's the big ones I can name right now --DasQBert (talk) 00:07, February 1, 2017 (UTC) SpaceManiac888's additions Don't forget these robots! *Stinger: Not only recognizable as a grand finalist, I believed it also managed to gain a seed in Series 4 because of its popularity. Also had toys and video game appearances. *Plunderbird: Former semi finalist, seed in Series 4, appearances in video games and toys. And was immensly popular on-screen and behind the scenes. *Major Tom: Recognizable designs, fanclub existing in Series 4 and beyond, easily recognizable. *Splinter: Semi-finalist, interesting design and some random battle it was in... *Barber-Ous: Unique design, Series 6 heat finalist, and instantly recognizable. There are just some others to be added to the list, as I believe that there are many more we have not mentioned yet. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:56, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Vulcan's Additions Four more that spring to mind: *Crushtacean - Unique design and weapon, UK Heat Finalist, Commonwealth Carnage runner-up, Dutch Series Grand Finalist as Krab-Bot. *Gabriel - Huge, flamboyant, great sportsmanship, UK Heat Finalist. *Chompalot - Interesting design, likeable team, Iron Maidens champion, that fiery exit from the 2016 series... *X-Terminator - Series 4 Semi-Finalist and Series 7 Grand Finalist, official "allstar", toys made. VulcansHowl (talk) 08:49, February 1, 2017 (UTC) TG I think you've named all of them really. I'd have thought a list of 5 or 10 per person would be a better way to to it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:57, February 1, 2017 (UTC) CK's Additions *Pulsar - as Ellis himself said it is a feisty underdog with a revolutionary drum spinner *Spawn Again - Explosive flipper, only once failed to reach semi-finals, official "all-star" *Spawn of Scutter - A pneumatic spike that flipped robots, Semi-Finalist *259 - Big weapon, highly favoured to win by everyone, first machine by Adam Clark to win a fight, Best Design award *Anarchy - Most successful walker ever, mighty axe, built by 101 team *101 - Tag Team Champion, infamously cheap, video game appearances, technically an official "all-star" *Black Hole - The only German champion *PulverizeR - Dutch Champion, recognisable design *V3 - A 3-part clusterbot. Need I say more? *Slicer - The first ever Dutch Champion *Tut Tut - Most successful loanerbot, with 0 losses to its name *Kadeena Machina - Battle of the Stars Champion, undefeated, destroyed all opponents in brutal fashion